


Mighty Sound

by tsukibeam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Good times, Grinding, M/M, club hookups, da boys in da club, noctis is helpless, prompto has a birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukibeam/pseuds/tsukibeam
Summary: Noctis looked at the writhing bodies on the dance floor and the packed bar area where Gladio towered over everyone. He wondered briefly how Ignis pitched this to his father.But then his eyes fell on Prompto, how the club lights danced over him, bringing out every pane of his face and the millions of shades of blue and violet in his eyes. Well. The logistics didn’t matter.





	Mighty Sound

**Author's Note:**

> There’s a drumming noise inside my head and it starts when you’re around.  
> Florence + The Machine, Drumming Song

Noctis didn’t  _really_ want to go to the club in the first place. Not really. Well, kind of. He just never thought they were his scene, all that loud noise and people and no room to breathe. It never really seemed appealing, slipping on spilled drinks and all those sweaty bodies.

But then, when Noctis was younger, he never really considered the things he’d do for his friends. Hell, he never thought he would have a friend to drag him to, well, anything. Like, at all. A club? Forget about it. And with a friend like Prompto? Well, Noctis didn’t stand a chance.

Looking back, Noctis wondered if he set himself up for this the second Prompto re-introduced himself. It just...it seemed that whenever he looked at Prompto, he was struck _down_ by that smile of his. It was almost blinding and Noctis was a moth in its presence; helplessly drawn to it, speechless more times than he wanted to admit.

Because, let’s be honest, Prompto was more beautiful than was fair and than he gave himself credit for. Noctis was pretty sure, about eighty percent sure (one hundred-ten on a good day) that Prompto, the fucking tease, knew exactly what he was doing.

When Prompto showed up with hair still mussed from sleep and his glasses because he was too lazy to put in his contacts? When he dropped by Noctis’s apartment just after a run, still sweating and panting, his shirt clinging to his body? When he looked up from his phone during a King’s Knight session and met Noctis’s eyes with a small sideways smile?

Yeah. Noctis knew that Prompto knew what he was doing. Fucking tease.

So. Prompto’s twentieth birthday. Legal drinking age in Insomnia. A great setup for any city shenanigan. Noctis was pudding in Prompto’s hands (so to speak) so of course he’d do whatever Prompto suggested. As it was, Prompto wanted to go to a club. _Of course_ Noctis agreed, whether he wanted to actually go or not.

More things Noctis didn’t expect: for Prompto to show up at his door with his hair styled to show off his eyes and frame his smile. Or for Prompto to be wearing a pair of tight black pants that just, like, _clung_ to his ass.

Noctis took one look at him, felt impossibly insignificant in his stupid jeans and t-shirt, and excused himself to change, because no he just wasn’t ready yet _shut up_ , _dude_. Maybe Ingis anticipated this because there was already an outfit of black laid out on his bed. The black pants felt a bit tight but a quick glance in the mirror told him that his ass looked equally as good so maybe he stood a chance at this after all.

...or maybe not, he thought once they--Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis--entered the club Prompto chose. There were...a lot of people. Gladio immediately excused himself to the bar, while Ignis skillfully wove through the crowd (suspiciously like he had done this before) to secure a table in the back.

That left Noctis and Prompto still standing at the entrance, Prompto practically bouncing on his feet already.

Noctis looked at the writhing bodies on the dance floor and the packed bar area where Gladio towered over everyone. He wondered briefly how Ignis pitched this to his father.

But then his eyes fell on Prompto, how the club lights danced over him, bringing out every pane of his face and the millions of shades of blue and violet in his eyes. Well. The logistics didn’t matter.

“Come on,” Prompto took hold of Noctis’s hand and dragged him forward. “Let’s get my first drink.”

“ _Legal_ drink,” Noctis corrected him with a nudge.

Prompto tossed Noctis a secret smile and pushed him into the booth Ignis had claimed, and then slid in, crashing his body into Noctis’s and...didn’t move. Casual as he pleased, crammed against Noctis’s side, practically on top of him as he reached over for the tray of shots Gladio brought over.

Prompto’s body was cool from the outside autumn air but the alcohol, some amber colored something that Gladio apparently favored, burned as it trickled down his throat. He turned to Prompto as he slammed his shot glass on the table, just in time to see him lick his lips, catching the liquid that had escaped them.

Noctis couldn’t tell if it was the alcohol or the drumming of the music or Prompto’s goddamned tongue that caused the thudding in his chest. It felt like a fire lit, waiting to spread at the first chance.

The guys talked about...something. Noctis gave up paying attention approximately three sentences in because sweet six, every fucking time Prompto took a drink or a shot of something, some of it dripped down his chin and he either licked at it or let it be.

At one point, Prompto leaned back against the booth and slung an arm around Noctis’s shoulders. At that point, Noctis gave up making eye contact with Ignis or Gladio because their knowing smirks just weren’t worth it.

“Hey, if you want to dance, just say so,” Prompto said, breath close to Noctis’s ear, his body, now warmed, relaxed against his side.

“I--what,” Noctis started but his voice died when Prompto ran his fingers through the back of Noctis’s hair.

“Come on. You’ve been staring at the dance floor this whole time.”

And just like that, Noctis was pulled from the booth, Ignis and Gladio looking vaguely amused but didn’t bother to rescue Noctis from his fate. Not that he wanted to be. He was warm, Prompto was holding his hand again, he felt light and just _good_.

The dance floor was a throng of people moving and twisting their bodies to the music. The music was loud, a thunderous force, and it pulled Noctis along just as easily as Prompto did.

Prompto did not keep his distance, not did he let go of Noctis’s hand. He stared at Noctis, those blue eyes of his going straight through Noctis. They moved slowly, shyly at first. Until Prompto bit his fucking lip and Noctis, drums in his heart and Prompto in front of him, answered whatever was running through him.

Noctis danced. It was all just noise inside his head but with Prompto so close it was deafening, pounding.

Closer and closer Prompto came, until Noctis _grabbed_ his hips and pulled him toward his own. The touch, Prompto’s torse already slickening with sweat, was searing and Noctis let out a hiss but didn’t pull away. He would be insane to.

Prompto’s mouth had fallen open at some point and at some other point, his hands and arms found their way on Noctis’s shoulders. Noctis wondered if Prompto could hear the same mighty sound that was running through his head, telling to forget being the prince, to press harder, grip tighter.

Prompto was all angles under his clothing and Noctis’s fingers hooked themselves around the waistline of his pants. They twitched, wanting to grasp the ass that had looked so perfect earlier.

“Noct,” Prompto breathed into his ear, and fuck if it wasn’t the sexiest sound he’d ever heard.

And then, so abruptly that it just wasn’t fair, the song ended. A new one started immediately but in wake of the last, it was tame. Noctis’s ears rang as something like silence settled around the two.

Prompto and Noctis stilled, their chests heaving from the spell that had fallen over them. Prompto’s mouth still hung open, his eyes still a million colors, and his shirt--

It no longer clung to Prompto as Noctis seized a fist full and hulled Prompto to him. Their lips crashed together in white heat, oblivious to everyone around them.

Noctis licked Prompto’s lips, tasting for himself. Prompto let out a strange noise that caused Noctis’s pants to tighten around him. It was an instant addiction so that, when Prompto pulled away, he was already searching for more.

Prompto was still practically panting, his eyes clouded over with a lust Noctis usually imagined with only himself as company late at night.

“Noct,” Prompto attempted again. “Can we--” He jerked his head toward the exit, and grabbed Noctis’s hand.

“ _Yes_ ,” Noctis said, this time doing the dragging, straight back to Noctis’s apartment where, to his utter amazement, the sound did not fade.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m late to the Flo + The Machine party but my god, when I heard this song, I became fucking possessed. I still haven’t stopped dancing to it and I doubt it’s going to leave my head any time soon. Anyway, my hand slipped and whoops, here we are with this fic.


End file.
